My Last Breath
by Iggity
Summary: It's the Final Battle, and Ron's pissed off. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**My Last Breath**

It had been going on for over forty-eight hours. Spells, curses, jinxes, and anything else magical that could cause damage were flying back and forth, missing some people, and hitting others. Hermione Granger stunned the Death Eater with whom she had been dueling and looked up briefly to see a mop of red hair dance across the battlefield to join a head of jet-black hair.

CRACK!

Hermione whipped around, wand raised and poised to attack, but she was too late.

'SECTUMSEMPRA!' yelled a deep, silky voice.

Ron Weasley turned around at the sound of the deadly curse and saw his fiancée fall, almost as if moving in slow motion, towards the ground. Knowing that Harry could manage without his help, Ron abandoned his best friend, raced over and caught Hermione before she hit the ground.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

'Ron,' she gasped, looking up into his eyes. 'I love you,' she whispered.

'NO! Don't do that Hermione! You CAN'T do that! You can't say that and then die on me! You'll make it through this, just hang on!'

Holding my last breath 

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

She looked at him sadly.

'No, Ron,' she choked out. 'It's the end.' It started to rain; everyone on the battlefield were now soaked. Hermione's blood was being carried away by the flow of tears coming from the clouds.

'No, no it's not! You'll get through this!' Ron yelled over the roar of thunder, tears beginning to form in his brilliant blue eyes. Hermione reached up and weakly cupped his cheek in her hand.

'I love you, Ronald Weasley. Don't ever forget that,' she whispered. Her hand dropped as her eyes closed and her breathing ceased.

'NO! Hermione!' Ron yelled. Tears spilt out of his eyes and mingled with the raindrops that were running down his face.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

'RON!' Harry yelled. Ron looked around at Harry and saw that all the Death Eaters were Disapparating with sharp cracking sounds. The Final Battle was here…finally. (A/N: Pretend that books 5-6 were never written…then the next part would make more sense…) Ron ignored it and hugged Hermione's lifeless body close to him, kissing her forehead and praying that she had only lost consciousness. An extremely loud crack made him look up and see a tall, looming figure in robes as black as pitch looking at him. The figure had a flat, pale face, with a nose like a snake, blood red eyes, and a sneer plastered on his disfigured face.

'Is the blood-traitor crying because his precious Mudblood is finally dead?' Voldemort asked Ron; his voice was dripping with amusement. Ron glared at him.

'You…you sent your 'men' out to kill innocent people…all because they aren't Pureblood…and I'll be damned…YOU'RE NOT EVEN PUREBLOOD! WHAT THE _FUCK _IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! You know what you are! A FUCKING HYPOCRITE! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! A MOTHER-FUCKING HYPOCRITE!' Ron screamed at Voldemort. Voldemort's sneer was immediately wiped off his face and was replaced with an expressionless feature (A/N: A.K.A. --), which turned into a glare.

'What did you say to me, BLOOD-TRAITOR!' Voldemort screeched.

'YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE A MOTHER-FUCKING HYPOCRITE! AND YOU KNOW IT!' Ron screamed back. It seemed that everyone else had melted away and Voldemort and Ron, who was still clutching Hermione's lifeless body, were the only ones left there, having a verbal battle instead of using their wands.

'NO I'M NOT! I'M NOT A HYPOCRITE! I'M NOT A HALF-BLOOD!' Ron smirked.

'Well, I never said anything about what blood mix you are…so you just screwed yourself, didn't you?' he said calmly. Voldemort went, if possible, pale. Ron laid Hermione down on the ground softly and drew his wand, watching as Voldemort drew his own. Ron pointed it at Voldemort's chest.

'EXPELLIARMUS!' Ron yelled. Before Voldemort could react, his wand had flown out of his hand and landed somewhere behind Ron.

'AVADA KEDRAVRA!' Ron screamed, his wand pointing at himself. He fell to the floor, landing on top of his dead fiancée, and his last thoughts were "At least we'll be together again, Hermione."

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

Ron woke up, a sheet of sweat covering his entire body.

"It's alright…the War's over…we're both alive," he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

He felt someone stirring beside him and turned his head and saw Hermione, her eyes wide open and looking at him.

'What's wrong, love?' she asked groggily.

'Nothing…just that dream again,' Ron replied. She sat up and lent her head against his shoulder.

'It's okay, Ron. It's all over…don't worry,' she whispered, kissing his cheek. A knock came from the door and it opened.

'Mummy? Daddy? I'm scared…the thunder frightens me!' a small child said. Hermione smiled.

'C'mere Molly, it's alright...it's just Zeus venting some of his anger, it's nothing to be afraid of...he's just upset at his son, Hercules,' Hermione replied. Ron snorted and mouthed,

"You two read too much."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, but smiled all the same.

_Say goodnight _

_Don't be afraid _

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

'Come on, Molly. Let's get you a glass of water and then get you back into bed, alright?' Ron asked the small child sweetly. Molly nodded her head and Ron got up, picked Molly up and took her downstairs to get a glass of water.

Hermione lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Ron had never told her what happened in his dream exactly, and all that he had told her (after pestering him for awhile) was that it had to do with the War that had happened seven years ago when they were both 18. A few minutes later, Ron came back with a shot glass full of a transparent liquid.

'Ron…why are you having a shot of vodka NOW? It's in the middle of the night!' Hermione commented. Ron looked at her, put the glass down, climbed into bed, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

'I'm so glad you're not dead,' he whispered, his lips resting against hers; not kissing her, just breathing.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight  
_

'Ron, what happens in you dream?' Hermione asked him softly. He sighed and pulled his face away from hers, turning on his left side; his backfacing Hermione. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

'Please tell me, Ron,' she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck, and pushing some of his hair out of his face. He turned his head and looked at her.

'Fine,' he said roughly. And he told Hermione all about his dream; about how she was killed, how it started to rain, how Voldemort came and was insulted, and about how he turned his own wand on himself.

'And THAT'S what I keep waking up to,' he whispered. Hermione gaped at him, tears welling in her eyes.

'That's what you dream of? Oh, God, Ron, that's horrible,' she whispered to him, reaching out and cupping his cheek.

'Well,' she continued, 'I think I know something that will make you feel better.'

'Oh? And what would that be…are you being dirty again?' he whispered, a grin on his face. Hermione giggled.

'No. But I could tell you what I was going to tell you tomorrow,' she replied. Ron cocked his head to the side.

'And what, my love, would that be?'

'Well, you've always wanted a large family, am I right?' she asked him.

'Yes...'

'Well, let's just say that this family is going to get bigger,' she replied, a huge smile playing across her face as she rested her hand over her stomach.

'What?'

'Ron...we're going to have twins.'

Ron's jaw dropped. Twins. He had always wanted twins. He kissed Hermione deeply.

'God, I love you,' he whispered. She grinned and hugged him.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Okay! Hope the ending surprised you! It's a one-shot, but I think I'm starting to get an idea about a next chapter! Lol...just tell me if you have an idea about it or not, and if you know how to post a next chapter, please tell me that as well, I'm kinda stuck...lol.

Kate


End file.
